


Family

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the promt: What do you think of Yashiro's relationship with his dad - and how hard do you think it is for Yashiro to pursue his dreams anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

Kiyoharu Yashiro had always been proud to be part of the Yashiro family. He was proud of his dad, who was the manger of a medium sized tea company and he was proud of his mom, who did volunteer work at a women's league for homeless children. He was proud of his older sister, who had, after many tries, found a very solid man to marry and who was now rearing three very sweet daughters and one cheeky son. He was especially proud of his much smaller brother, who had miraculously survived leukemia at age 7 and had managed to catch up the year he had been out of school within two years.

He was proud of all of them. And it broke his heart that his dad felt he could not be proud of his Go playing son. Being a Pro or not seemed to make no difference in his dad's estimation; he had told his son point blank, when Kiyoharu set off to go to Tokyo to train for the North Star Cup, that grown-ups don't play games for a living. Kiyoharu's mom had sided with her husband, as was her duty as his wife. Kiyoharu's siblings didn't seem to grasp how important his Go career was to him, so he got no support there either. Except for his sister, who merely said, 'as long as it makes you happy.'

But, for all the love and pride Kiyoharu felt for his family, he would not, could not give up his Go ambitions. And so, with a painful heart, he chose to defy his dad's wishes and pursue his dreams of Go.


End file.
